Can't keep up?
by x0millieexo
Summary: Christian gets mad-really mad. This time Ana might not be so lucky with her "punishment".
1. Where are you going, Mrs Grey?

I always thought Christian was _beyond_ hot-headed, but now…now things are a little out of hand. I simply just wanted to join my coworkers at the bar. Nothing wrong with that! However, Christian thinks I will be raped, tortured, and killed. So, here I am. Handcuffed to the toilet… and blindfolded. Oh did I mention naked as well?

_Flashback_

"Mrs. Grey, a shower without me?"

"Christian! Oh… uhm… I thought you were still at work," I muttered. Shit. This IS NOT going to go well at all.

I look over at my Fifty running his index finger across his bottom lip. **Damn that lip**. Christian simply laughs, sits on the sink and stares intently at me. At times like this, I wish the shower was not made of glass.

"Mrs. Grey. So flustered? And a shower after work without me? I do hope you are not going somewhere without my permission."

"Well…hear me out… I wanted have some drinks with my coworkers… and uhm."

Silence. Pure fucking silence. Awe, crap. This for sure is not going to go well. Turning off the water, I jump out of the shower. Yes, I will win this battle by aiming at his weaknesses. My inner goddess laughs at my courage and encourages me. So, I stand in front of him. His eyes slowly taking in my body. All of my wet body. Haha… sucker.

"No. The answer is no Anastasia."

"Christian," I say as a bat my eyelashes, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. The answer is…. Uhm…."

I turn around so he can, oh how he puts it, stare at my "glorious ass", as I slowly bend down to retrieve the towel I placed in front of the shower.

"Ana, I know what you're doing."

Ignoring his comments, I grab the towel and slowly, _ever so slowly,_ stand back up. I take the towel and rub it up my thighs, over my stomach, over my breasts, over my face, and over my hair in an attempt to dry the moisture off my body.

"Now Christian, you said you wouldn't keep me from company anymore. Why are you being so.."

"For the sake of my sanity, do not say the word childish. It is not I that is using my body as a weapon."

"I am not-"

"Yes you are."

"But Chri-"

"Two can play this game."

"I real-"

"You want to play don't you? All you had to do was ask."

"Now real-"

And the lion catches its prey. Christian has one hand over my mouth, his other grabbing my hands pinning them above my head.

"You forget we have security for a reason. I don't have Sawyer follow you all day for nothing."

Shit. Christian releases my mouth, only to produce a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Before I can even react, I am shoved on to the toilet. He then slaps one cuff on my wrist, the other on the side of the toilet.

"Baby, we both know you never win. Yet, you try to test me. You try to push my patience. You purposely defy me. Enough of the games Ana. Something could happen to you if you go out drinking. I tell you this from time to time. You won't listen for shit Ana!"

He then leaps at me again. This time, covering my eyes with the blindfold he carried in his back pocket. Shit. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Now Christian in angry. **Really angry.**

_End Flashback_

I sit on the toilet for what seems an eternity; contemplating the scenarios in my head that Christian will do to me. What can he possibly do to me that he hasn't already? _"Oh Ana, I am going to spank you twice on your behind after I slowly caress it. Then. Oh ho then! I shall fuck you ever so hard!"_

He should know by now that is not a punishment. Actually, everything he has done to me so far I've enjoyed myself. So what's the purpose of acting like some shit is actually going to go down.

The door slowly creaks open. Ah. My Fifty has arrived.

"Anastasia. You have defied me for the last time. What do you say to me once you have defied me?"

Sigh. Seriously? What is he two?

"I say I'm sorry."

_Whack! _The pain across my thighs is shocking. This is not pain from a flogger. This actually fucking hurts.

"Yes what?" He yells.

"Yes sir…"

Shit. For once now, I'm actually scared of what's going to happen. My thighs are throbbing at the new sensation to this pain. I allow him to use the flogger, but this-this is something more. Something wooden… something I fear… A FUCKING CANE.


	2. Author's Note!

_Author's Note_: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I will try to update a frequently! Criticism is welcome!

Also I have received a few messages asking if I will write about "true BDSM"- simply because the cane ended chapter one. First off, there is no true BDSM lifestyle, I am sure there are different limits and regulations. This is described in the trilogy. Second off, I will not write about extremes in Ana's punishment to come. So please refrain from expecting the use of knives, blood, and electrical shocks.

This is just my version of how a true punishment for Ana should have happened in the books! Keep an open mind when reading. Enjoy


	3. Sometimes, one feels like they're flying

"Now Anastasia, I think I have been pretty lenient on you. Do you not agree?" Christian asks me in his dominant growl.

To be honest, I can't find the strength in my voice to speak. Pretty sure I'm in shock. I admit it. Okay? I tested him. For God's sake! I thought he was only going to give me the spanking that I found to be pure pleasure. He is right. Boy I hate to admit that he is right. Christian _has_ been lenient on me all along. Let me stress that again. _Has._ I have royally screwed up and-_Whack_! Fuck that hurts!

"Answer me. I just asked you a question. Do you. Not agree. That I have. Been lenient?" He asks again slowly like I am the one that is in fact acting like a two year old.

"Christian this is ridi-"

_Whack_! Alright, now this is starting to piss me off.

"OKAY OKAY! YES SIRRRRR, YOU HAVE BEEN-"

_Whack!_

"Mrs. Grey. If I was you, I would do well to keep that damn smart mouth of yours in check. Now, so help me if I have to ask you again…"

"Yes sir. You have been lenient on me.," I say through gritted teeth.

Phwew. Okay, there. Feels good to get that off my chest. Fifty should be happy now. Oh wait. It's freaking Fifty! Fifty shades baby. Never going to know when he is going to strike-_Whack! _See what I mean?

"SIR WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I scream at him. I want to cry and run away from this man. This cold Fifty is not the caring person I know Christian to be. This is beyond punishment. This is cruelty.

"Just felt like adding in another one for you to comprehend that I am in no mood to tolerate your bullshit right now Mrs. Grey."

I can practically hear his smirk. This man infuriates me beyond belief. My thighs, I'm sure, have formed welts by now. I'm holding back tears. The irony! All I want to do is be held!

But yet…this is kind of hot! Does this make me crazy? I thought the canes would be way worse. It still fucking hurts, don't get me wrong, but, I thought it would be completely intolerable. Perhaps he is using a gentle one? Or have I been accustomed to pain after all these years with my husband? Wait, why the hell does he have a cane anyways? I specifically thought Christian ridded those once I agreed to be his girlfriend. That bastard stored them somewhere! He knew he was going to use them on me one day!

"Mrs. Grey, I am going to need more supplies, now that you have displeased me yet again. You can't even answer a question properly. Tsk. What am I going to do with you Anastasia?"

"I don't know, fucking quit acting like a compulsive lunatic you freaking crazy ass," I whisper.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, nothing_. Sir_."

He doesn't answer, but instead undoes the cuff on the toilet and throws me over his shoulder. My thighs protest at this sudden action. I know where we are going-the Playroom. I hear the turn of a key, and the smell of the wood welcomes me. Usually I am eager to enter this room, but right now, hell no! This is the LAST place I want to at.

I am placed on the satin sheets of the four-poster bed and now I start to relax. Memories of me bound, tied up, and listening to Christian's IPOD play in my head. See, this won't be so bad. The cane was the worst of it! Sweet, sweet vanilla here we come! Yes! I win! I tolerated the worst he will ever do to me!

Or not…. I hear fifty setting up something. It sounds like a bunch of chains. Curiosity consumes me, but I know if I even lift one pinky to try to remove this blindfold, all hell would break loose. Instead I settle with asking him a question.

"Hey there _sir_, erm, what is that?"

"Did I ask you to speak?"

Sudden hands grasp my hips and I am paced on a leather surface. I feel the cuff on my wrist attach to something. He then places cuffs on my remaining limbs, in silence. I am now helplessly blindfolded, cuffed, on leather, in so much pain, and longing for more. Holy hell.

"Anastasia, you are now on what is called a suspender."

"What! No, Christian! You said the last sub that was suspended got injured! Please no! This is what scares me about you!"

"Quiet. Your cuffs are loose. The restraints I am about to put you in will be loose-enough. Right now, all I want you to be is is suspended. You will be completely at my will. I have punished you before lightly. That obviously didn't work. You will learn not to defy me. This pleasure is only for me. If you object- I will cause you more pain. If you're a good girl, then perhaps_, perhaps_, I just might let you come."

"Yes…sir"

I am scared, desperate, and completely unable to do shit about this! If I knew I was going to be caned and suspended over this nonsense, I would have never bothered.

Christian begins putting me in the restraints. Two go over both of my arms and are fastened together. Another two do the same on my legs. A restraint is wrapped around my stomach.

"Hold tight, Mrs. Grey."

My stomach is moving upward. My limbs fall toward the ground as my center rises. This pulls on the restraints and makes them tighten around my body. Sudden pain emerges.

"Arghh!."

"Hush now Anastasia. We haven't even begun to play yet."


End file.
